The Smile Of A Hatter
by Little Peasant Froogy
Summary: Alice hate feeling lonely... And she hate when Oz leave her all alone... What happends when Alice Is left alone in the Rainsworth mansion and her only commpanion is... Break? Read it and find out!-Discontinue sorry D:
1. Alone In the Mansion

Hello There! Oh my~~! This Is My first Fan fic !*o* Well this is a Break x Alice Fan fic so If you don't like the paring... Don't read it!

Well sorry is my English sucks... but you know I think the translating it may help me a little bit but that things sucks! So sorry for the grammatical mistakes...DX

Well let's get start it! Sorry that it's to short but it's because I had to translate the rest of the chapters so let's say that this is a like a little preview of my story so please be gentle please? let me know If am wrong in something ok? well my story begins like this...

* * *

"The smile of a Hatter..."

Alice was bored, it was so much that she even could focus on the book that she was reading...

Alice closed the book from a shot and put it aside of her leaving out a small sigh...

"Oz Why you let me get so bored..." said Alice to herself since she was alone in her room.

Oz, Gil and Sharon had gone to the library already more than an hour ago and had not yet returned. They had gone without notifying the poor Alice, leaving this alone in the Rainsworth mansion... When Alice searches for them they departure was informed by a servant of the mansion. Alice had been forced to sit and wait but now she was bored, even the novels that Sharon gave her don't seemed to remove the boredom. Alice get up from her seat and she headed the window of her room to see if any carriage could be seen at the distance but for her misfortune, she could not see any signal that Oz and others were to return soon.

"Dam it ..." Alice say giving a strong blow to the floor with her foot.

Alice wondered in those few seconds if there will be something interesting in the mansion that she had not seen before so she decided to leave her room and stopped for a moment to look at the book earlier she had been reading by making a small face of disgust. Sharon will not bother if she does not read completely that book and anyway these books always ended up leaving her a little scared. Alice took the book of the Chair and put it in her night table. After doing this she came out of her room and started to walk through the corridors of the mansion hoping to find something with which she could entertain...

Alice look at the Mansion from the top to down but she hasen·t been able to find something enough attracting to catch her attention and remove the boringness. The most interesting thing she found was a step of wood that produced a small sound which she previously had not noticed and a small room service that she hasn't see before eider but nothing of this seems to the catch Alice's attention.

Alice was about to quit when she realize she was just outside the door of the Office of the "clown" or better said of Xerxes Break...

Alice wondered if he also had left the mansion along with the others so she stayed right there outside the door... There was only one way to find out if he was also out... Alice opened the door slowly looking inside the room, when she realize that it was empty, she decided to enter but before she could do it she noticed that someone was standing right behind her. Alice, imagine that it would be a servant advising her to not enter to the room if the owner was not at this...

Alice turned aggressively ready to scare away who else was behind of her but she stopped when she realizes who it was it...

It was no more and no less than Xerxes Break...

"Alice-kun? Don't you think that is a bit rude to enter without knocking at the door before...?"

* * *

A cliff hanger! Hahaha! I am so mean XD Lol well don't worry the next chapter is coming soon... blame the translating...

Okay leave nice reviews, please?*w* Well See ya!


	2. Confession

Hello there! Well Here Is the second Chapter of my history and as the first one... sorry for the drammatical mistakes seriously the computer translator is not helping me at all... Well I hope you like the first chapter... I think this is a little bit longer than the other but don't worry I promise that the next chapter will be longer... okay...

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pandora Hearts**

* * *

"Alice-kun? Don't you think that is a little bit rude, enter without knocking at the door before...?"

Alice was shocked, she had been discovered trying to sneak into Break Office and was further impacted that the same Break was the one who had discovered her. She slowly look down to the ground waiting to be scolded by the clown. Unable to answer something she shook her head and pulled her fists taking air to talk...

"Look who's talking you not even you use the do...!" Alice was interrupted because break had put a finger on her lips preventing that more words came out of her mouth...

"What you think if we let this conversation for later and go into the room Alice-kun?"

Alice still had an expression of amazement in her face but she had no choice than do what he said...

Alice entered the Office followed by break who closed the door behind him...

Alice take a look around coming to the conclusion that it could not be say if the room was completely clean or disordered. There were some amount of paper very well alienated in some parts of the room and wrappers of sweets around the floor, but still the surface of the desk was totally clean, their drawers, well you could not say the same, some were closed and had the appearance of being completely sorted but others were half open leaving view its contents such as sweets and wrappers of these...

Alice look at Break for a second waiting for some sign of approval that she could inspect the room but she only received a little smile from the part of the Hatter ...

Apparently it doesn't bother him at all that Alice take a closely look at the Office...

Alice had already been there before but she had never been took the opportunity to observe closely the place...

So Alice set out to examine the room hoping to find something unusual that she had not seen before...

"Tell me Alice - kun...What exactly were you doing outside my Office...?"Break said in the while he sat in a Chair behind the desk...

Break's voice distracted Alice thoughts but she still calmly replied...

"I have nothing to tell you clown..."

"Alice - kun... I don't mind that you had planed enter to my Office without my permission... " Break said with his typical sarcastic tone while he put a Lollipop in his mouth. "But even so..."

"I told you! I have nothing to tell you...! ...And also why you forced me to come in in here, you could ask me the same thing in the corridor "Alice said looking at Break with intrigue in her eyes...

"Don't you think that is something uncomfortable speak in the corridors Alice-kun...? The servants could hear us and start speculating all sorts of things... Don't you agree...?"Break said throwing out of his mouth the stick of the lollipop he has just put in before.

Alice look at Break for a second...

"Why you want to know...?" Alice said with a tune more seriously.

"Um...?"

"Don't fake innocence...! Why you want to know what I was doing outside your Office...?"Alice said throwing a look to Break that warned that he did not make her lose her patience...

"Mere curiosity... It is not usual that you... "Break was interrupted

"I was bored because the others had left the mansion, and was looking for something to entertain me that's all...! I been here before just a few times so guess that it will be interesting to exanimate the room... "The tone of Alice's voice was more seriously now...

"This seems very logical...But something still seems not be okay... You know that most of the time I am in my Office...There is something that you want to talk about...?" Break said while he was watching her with a look of intrigue

"I felt lonely... If it was able to find you at least I wouldn't be alone... Well at least until they come back... "Alice look to the floor feeling a little bit sad… and vulnerable.

This seemed to surprised Break...

"Alice if there is something that is making you feel bad you can tell me..."Break said getting up from the Chair and walking towards to her.

Alice was beating her lower lip... Why she care for her so much...? Why he wanted to know...? He doesn't have to know... Alice put his arms around her and turned towards to window of the room looking to the outside whit a lost look...

"It really bothers me..." the sound of Alice's voice was melancholic and had a border of anger...

"What was exactly the thing that bothers you...?" Break put his hand on her shoulder waiting for the ordered to remove it but she did not… keeping Break's hand right to where it was it...

"He left... Everyone did... None of them bother to tell me they were leaving..." Alice squeezes her fist until she fell pain and her eyes seemed that at any moment will break in to tears... "I would understand it if for some reason I was not able to go with them, but they even mind it to tell me that..."


	3. New Manservant

Hello! Yes another chapter! I hope that this one doesn't have all the awful drama errors... Well first of All I want say that this chapter is completely dedicate to my friend Vio-chan :'D Because she made a video inspired on this fic and I want to give this to her as a birthday present I hope she like it... Well soon is coming another chapter but right now nothing else come to my head so I think that's All for now enjoy this Vio-chan!

**Disclaimer:I do **not** Own Pandora Hearts**(If I do Break and Alice will be already married in the anime and in the manga to XD)

* * *

"He left... Everyone did... None of them bother to tell me they were leaving..." Alice squeezes her fist until she fell pain and her eyes seemed that at any moment will break in to tears... "I would understand it if for some reason I was not able to go with them, but they even mind it to tell me that..."

"Well I think that in some point is good that everyone else has gone… And just you and me had stay…"He said in the wile his hand make her turn around so they were face to face…

"Hu? Really…? But Why…?"Alice said as she look up to man and look him with teary eyes and a little bit of intrigue.

"Well…"Break resting his forehead against her's and whisper…"because if the others had stay, we couldn't spend all this lovely moments together don't you think?"

"I…"Alice was blushing furiously and the words couldn't come out of her mouth…

"So Alice-kun… You Shouldn't feel sad about it… I'm here…I'm The Best companion you could ever have…"He close his eyes and she slowly star it to let her tears come down closing her eyes as well…

"Hu…?"Alice didn't want to cry in front of him… He always make fun of her and now she though he will do it as well but he wasn't why? She look up to him whit watery eyes…

He was just smiling at her, he wasn't making any joke to her.

"If you fell like crying it's okay Alice…"He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down a little so he was an eyed level whit her. Alice start to cry even more then he hug her. Alice buried her face on his purple shirt leaving it wet from her tears.

After a while when Alice's tears had stopped Break begin to spoke.

"Alice, you look beautiful even when you cry but I think a warm smile fit better in your face…"Break smile at her and then he pull out of his pocket a handkerchief and he give it to her…

Alice took it and then start to wipe out her tears. She was a little bit confuse about Break's behavior… But it fell nice in some way… Nicer that she expected…

"Why are you doing this…?"Alice ask smartly as she clear the tears from her face.

"What exactly are you taking about?~"He said as he was watching her clear the tears from her eyes.

"Why you care… about me… "She said whit intrigue in her voice.

"Well…"He took the handkerchief and then start to gently clean Alice's face "First Like I have to before It's a gentleman job look for the safety of a lady…"

"Oh come on-"Alice's whispers were irrupted…

"And second…"He was looking at her face with such delight that he almost forgot that he was speaking to her…

"And second what? You know I'm not a child I can wipe out my own face… Did you hear-"

"And second I don't think that a lady's tears must be ignored like nothing happened that will be awfully rude... In my opinion of course"

"…"

Alice was blushing unexpectedly hard… Her checks were so red that she was speechless again and her heart beating was going faster than ever…

"Alice I…"Break's words were irrupted by the sound of a carriage that was arriving to entrance of the mansion. He took a step back then look to window wondering if the others had already return from they journey…

Oz and Sharon's voice were the proof that their "lovely moments together" were over…

"I Think that you should go with them…"Break was starting to turn around towards to the door of the room but them Alice start to speak…

"Why should I?" She ask as she looked to window and them she look at Break.

Break raise a Brown and turn around to her again.

"Well I suppose you were waiting for them to return… Don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"Alice where are you! Come I have something great to show you…!"Oz's Cheerful voice interrupt both of them and Alice didn't know what to do… If go with Oz or stay right there.

"He is calling for you…"Break had a Sad look in his eyes but he still look at her with little smile in his lips…

Alice look at the door and after that she smirk making Break raise a brown.

"He doesn't deserve my attention right now…"The smirk on Alice's face was something to fear.

"What do you mean Alice?" Break had no idea about Alice's new plans for him.

"I mean that a good manservant doesn't leave his master like that without notified…"Alice raise her chin high in hair and put her hands on her waist.

"And the point here is…?"Break cross his arms half understanding what she was saying…

"That you will be my new manservant because you're a better one then Oz…"Alice was still smirk evilly.

At first Break was awestruck but later… He understands her words and them he give to her one of he's typical warm smiles.

"Do I have another choice?" He said with quit amusement in his voice.


	4. Feed me Manservant!

**Sorry About The Delay Of My New Chapter! Sorry school has keep me busy... (Damn History Teacher ¬¬) Well This new chapter is more long than the other chapters doesn't? Well again hope you like this Vio-chan remeber this fic is you Birthday present! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pandora Hearts (If I do Break and Alice will have a daugther right now in the anime ¬¬)**

**

* * *

**

The following days Break had to everything that Alice demand him to do… Well almost, because sometimes Break really do the things that Alice say but at his way to do it… This really pits of Alice…

Alice was reading a traveling book and she was more than glad the book had more images then letters. She was looking to all the draws of all that different places.

Break was in the same room as well. He was reading the newspaper while he was drinking some tea and eating a piece of cake. He and Alice we're seating in the same table of the room, while gilbert was close to the window and Oz was siting in a couch reading his favorite book… "Holy Knight".

"Hey… New Manservant what is this place?" Alice said as she hold the book in front of Break's face.

"Well Alice-kun that's a-"

Alice clear annoyingly her throat before speaking "Just Alice?"

"Pardon me" Break slightly sight and them he open his mouth to speak "Your Highness… Lady Alice those are cherry trees and those kind of three specially grow only in Japan"

"And why all those people are around them? Are they waiting for something?" Alice took the book close to her again and take a deep look at the picture.

"Your Highness Lady Alice?" Gilbert spoke making Oz to realize that to.

"Yeah… Why is that?" Oz lift up his gaze from the book to Break and Alice.

"Why? Well that's obvious… he is my New Manservant and that's the way that a servant must call his master doesn't?" She had cross her arms ready to yell if someone objects to that.

"Oh… well, you never make me call you that way Alice…"Oz closed the book and look at Alice wondering why will she do make all those kind of things to Break? Even make him call her that way…

"That's because you were not a good manservant as Bre- as the clown is…"Alice realized that she was about to call him by his name but she stopped right on time from doing it.

"I guess… So Break… Do you like being Alice's New Manservant?" Oz looks at Break in while he put his face on his left hand.

"It does a little bit hard satisfy all Lady Alice's demands but… It will be a lie if I say that I dislike this kind of relationship manservant to master~" Break smirk and go back to read the newspaper.

But being Alice's new manservant had their good advantages. Of course that has it. Like when someone was annoying Break she scolded the one who was doing it saying that he was interrupting Break's "assignments", this was a good thing because almost all the servants of mansion feared Alice, so Break could spend a calm afternoon with Alice well… is she doesn't pits off. And another good thing was that Alice always chooses the side of her new manservant in a discussion and stuffs like that, she even sometimes helps Break with his works problems at his office so that way he could spend more time being her servant. And she buys him candies every time she go to town to. She said a hungry servant doesn't work that well as one who is satisfied.

"See? Even the clown knows how good is being my manservant…"Alice smirks looking to Oz and then she looked back at Break to let him know that he was doing a job as a manservant.

"Well then good look with that Break…"Oz said going back to his reading and so did the rest.

After a while Oz stood up and leave the room saying that he need a little bit of fresh air. Gilbert follows him a little bit after leaving Break and Alice alone in the room.

Alice was so focus on the book that she just miss the time for lunch until her stomach start to begin for some food.

"Hu?" Break look at her for a second realizing that she wasn't paying too much attention to her stomach because of the book. "Alice don't you wanna take lunch with me?" Break ask softly to her hoping that she had hear him.

Alice was still looking at the book, but then she realized the meaning of his words and the fact that she was indeed hungry, she look up at him.

"Hum? Well yes I guess so… why the question?" Alice close the book and take full focus on him, leaving the book on the table.

"Well you always took lunch with Miss Sharon don't you?" Break put the newspaper on the table as well and look directly at her.

"Yes almost all the time…"

"Well like you have took notice before miss Sharon has gone to town to buy some romantic novels and I think that you wouldn't like take the lunch alone Lady Alice~" In less words Break already knew that Alice hate being alone.

"See you finally understand that a manservant must be always close to his master… Oz never understand that but you did that's why you are my new manservant…" Alice folder her arms and nodded to herself in agreement.

"Well then… I call for our lunch wait here Lady Alice~" Break stood up from his seat and walk towards the door to call a maid that broad them their lunch.

When the maid arrive with the cart of their lunch Break put Alice meat right beside her but she was reading again the traveling book and she didn't notice this. After a while Break had eating like ten little cakes and Alice has still not touch her food. Break put a fork in her meat like he was going to stole a piece but she was still reading or better said watching the pictures…

"Lady Alice aren't you going to eat?" Break put his face in one of his hand while he was looking at Alice with a little smile in his lips.

"Hum… What? oh yes in a minute…"

"You said the same thing fifteen minutes ago and you haven't even touch your food…"Break has already stop reading and he was looking at her with a serious look on his face. "Are you going to eat or you going to read?"

Alice was constantly looking at the book and then to food like if she was trying to decide what to do… She loves eat meat, but the book was so interesting, all those places really exist? Alice though for a second and then she find the only solution to this problem…

"I will do both of them… Manservant I order you to feed me…"Her chin was high in the hair and her hands were on her waist, she ready to be feed almost like a Queen.

"Are you kidding me?" Break smirk leaning a little in the table so he was a little bit more close to her.

"No I'm not kidding so do it quickly I'm Hungry!" Alice go back to her reading but her head was turned to a side so Break could feed her on the mouth. Break let out a little sight and stood up from his seat putting a chair next to Alice's so he could feed her more easily, he seat on the chair, took the plate and the fork, and start to feed Alice. Her eyes were so focus on the book that Break wondered why Alice was so interest in that book.

"May I know why Lady Alice is so interest in that book?" Break ask quietly in the while he was taking the fork from her mouth almost like she was a little child.

"Well… really all this kind of places do exist? Some of them look like some kind of scenery of a fairytale story…"Alice was curiously looking at the book, looking at the picture of a forest but later she look to Break searching for an answer.

"But Of Course they exist Lady Alice… Some authors of the fairytales story's you're talking about, inspired themselves on all those places. Is that much hard to believe that those places do exist?"

"Well… I had never visit other places like this one's before" Alice pointed to the forest picture so Break could have an idea of what she was talking about. "So I can't say if they are real or not… and… can I know what THE HECK ARE YOU DOUING!"

Break was cleaning Alice's mouth with a handkerchief, like she was a baby… Alice want to feed like a queen not like a little child who couldn't be feed by himself.

"Oh so Sorry Lady Alice but your mouth was getting dirty because of all that food~" Break smiled in the while he keep cleaning Alice's mouth carefully.

"YOU! STOP DOUING THAT!"

Alice took the book and she was ready to trough it to Break, put he put his other hand in her cheek and then carefully lift her face with the same hand he was taking the handkerchief so she was closer to his face. Alice slowly put the book on the table and her face was turning red… So red… Alice Wondered why Break make her feel so shy and… well he always make her turn speechless and make her Blush to, even sometimes she feel something in her stomach something like butterflies, she knew that was impossible that she had eating butterflies so… What was that feeling? . This was wear to her.

"Oh Lady Alice calm down… You're Going to get more dirty… Let me finish cleaning your mouth and then you can yell at me all you want~" Break smirk to her and later that smirk become a warm smile… a pleasant smile…

Alice just pouted and look away from him, blushing furiously in the while he keep cleaning her mouth.

"Stupid Clown…"Alice whispered to herself but Break didn't bother this…. She neither you could tell because their faces were so close that they can feel each other's Breath…

Oh what a sweet and delightful moment… But in that very moment some entered the room, the scene in from of her, live her speechless letting fall the romance novels to the floor… They faces were so close even now that they were looking at her, there are no other explanation… They must been kissing! Well she misunderstood the whole situation completely, now she was standing in the door with an awestruck expression on her face.

Alice's face was full of awestruck as well, But Break's face was calm almost neutral…

**Leave a nice Review Please! :D The one who make a review obtain an Alice's plushie!**


End file.
